


Nowhere To Run | (Alastor x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Succubus, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well I'm afraid I cannot leave once summoned.",you grin while tilting your head and turning onto your stomach,"Not without my payment.""I am not having intercourse with you.",he states plainly while narrowing his eyes. You chuckle behind your hand with a shrug."Well then we are in quite a situation."❦Alastor is a young yet famous radio host who also happens to be a murderer and practitioner of witchcraft. Quite a man. His entire world and yours is going to be flipped upside down when he accidentally summons you, Hell's most renowned succubus.Human!Alastor x Succubus!Reader
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. disclaimers n such

Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss belongs to Vivziepop as do all characters !  
all art to respective owners!

-

this is an Alastor x Reader story.

-

trigger warning for abuse, rape, murder, gore, sex, just overall adult themes my dudes. 

-

takes place in New Orleans in the 1930's. may or may not be historically accurate because i have one brain cell so,,,,

-

also i will be using descriptions for your skin color, hair, and eyes when you are in your succubus form but not when you are human! or in any other aspect so,, 

-

i hope you enjoy !


	2. Prologue

//People are quite irritating. They roam this Earth thinking their puny lives matter when they really don't. Its quite irritating. I've been cursed with existence but luckily for me, unlike most, my existence matters. I am important.//

Alastor thought this on the daily. Waking up each morning and not going a single day without being asked for an autograph or being stopped on the street. He found it irritating but it only fueled his narcissism and superiority complex. 

Then again he was quite an impressive man. Women wanted him and men envied him. 

Maybe his cockiness was justified. 

"Hey Alastor...",Marisol coo'd while ringing up Alastors strange array of groceries,"How are you on this fine evening?" 

Alastor internally sighed at the woman who always flirted with him relentlessly. He considered shopping elsewhere but this was the only grocers that also held an array of candles. He wasn't about to push aside his convenience because of an incessant broad. 

"I'm quite fine thank you.",Alastor responds back in his usual show hosty and professional tone. Marisol nearly passed out at such a simple thing. Alastor pushes up his oval-rimmed cheaters, glancing to the short and stout man bagging his items. 

Marisol nodded with lovesick eyes,"That'll be twenty-six forty.",she said in a soft tone. Alastor nodded and quickly handed her the cash. Picking up his bags he began to walk away.

"Bye!",Marisol shouted with hearts practically clouding her blonde head. Alastor simply rolled his eyes and stepped out of the grocers offering a nod of thanks to the man who opens the door for him. 

Alastor glances down in the brown paper bag and fixes the candles to assure they don't break. That wouldn't be very good. Shutting the trunk he steps into his expensive car and pushes up his cheaters on his pointed nose. 

The sky has already swirled a different array of orange and purple tones, the sun setting in the distance. Alastor glanced down at his watch wrapped around his wrist. With his usual grin on his features he nods.

//We should be right on time.//

He thinks before starting up his car and driving towards his home.

«»

"You called for me."

You watch as the moth demon turns in his chair and his glowing red eyes fall on you. Blowing out a cloud of red smoke he puts out the red cancer stick in the pink ashtray. 

"Yes I did, my pretty little demon.",Valentino coos while standing up and making his way towards you. Your hands tighten up behind your back and you look up at him. His fingers curl beneath your chin and he tilts your head to the side slightly. His eyes look over the marking along your crimson red skin.

He clicks his tongue,"I warned them not to be so rough..." You laugh nervously with a dismissive wave,"Its fine. I'm not hurt." You assure him and his daggered grin widens. His two arms wrap around your waist and pull you close. 

You feel chills run up your spine and he chuckles lowly,"Thats my good girl." You smile lightly and tilt your head,"So why did you call for me? I was about to head home." 

Valentinos hands cup your cheeks,"You've got a summoning in the living world. You're leaving in a few." Your brows furrow and you pull away from him with a crossing of your arms,"Woah woah, the living world? Why am I being summoned? I haven't been summoned in...decades." 

Valentino shrugs and turns to walk towards his desk. You tuck a strand of your raven black hair behind your long pointed ears,"I don't want to go you know what happened last time..." 

Valentino snorts while pushing his heart framed glasses up atop his head,"I don't give a fuck if you want to go or not." You swallow hard when he turns around and grabs your wrists, pulling you close to him once more.

He tilts his head slightly,"And what happened last time worked out well enough for me so why would I give a shit." Your eyes narrow and you look away with a tightening of your jaw,"Yeah well it fucked up my entire life." 

You immediately regret that back talk. 

Your cheek turns and begins to sting when his hand comes in contact with it. You swallow hard as the stinging worsens and you feel a warm liquid begin to trickle down your cheek.

"What the FUCK did you just say to me?",your bottom lip quivers and he grabs your chin roughly, forcing you to look at him. "You're going and thats final. Talk back again and I won't be so nice to you. Am I understood?",he leans in close and your bottom lip quivers. 

"Yes.",you respond through tight teeth and his nails dig into your chin. "Yes what?",he eggs you on and you plaster on one of your killer smiles.

"Yes, sir."

Valentino smiles and he tilts his head while wiping the blood from the cut his ring had made,"You shouldn't be so disrespectful baby cakes. You know how impatient I am." He brings his thumb to his lips and laps up your sweet blood. You nod and wince at the pain.

"I know, I'm sorry, V.",you apologize unable to stop the guilt that falls in your stomach. 

//I do know how impatient he gets...//

"It's okay. Now...lets get you cleaned up."

«»

Alastor curses as he blows out the black and red candles. Looking down at the old and worn book he runs a hand through his chestnut brown hair. His attempt to summon a mercenary seems to have been fruitless. With a scrunch of his pointed nose he looks over the salt and rabbits blood smeared along the tarp. 

"Well that was quite a waste of time.",he says aloud before turning and going for the door. Once his hand wraps around the knob he feels chills run up his spine. As if a cold breeze wafted into the backroom. 

He looks around and his almond brown eyes widen when only the red candles light back up. 

"Alastor..."

Alastor looks around at the sound of a soft feminine voice. He finds himself glued to the door, his legs feeling like lead and his senses inhaling a spicy scent. A spice he can only recognize as cinnamon. By far his favorite scent. 

He hears a loud and fluttery laugh. He shields his eyes when a bright glowing red light rises up from the tarp. The light engulfs the room and the scent is very faint as he lowers his arms, but as he does this the candles go out once more. Now the room is pitch black. 

Alastor blinks back as his legs regain feeling. And he feels a hand gliding up his long legs. He feels two hands gliding up his long legs. He furrows his brows and swallows hard at the feeling of the hands sliding up his side. 

"So what is it you desire, Alastor?",that voice speaks out in a soft and seductive tone. Alastor wastes no times in reaching for the wall and his hand smacks the light switch. Once it flickers on it takes his eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright lights.

"Boo.",you laugh when his eyesight adjusts and his eyes widen at the sight of you. He jumps back against the door and you back up, your feet have yet to touch the ground.

His eyes roam over your beautiful features. Dark red eyes that contrast against crimson skin. Your hair is ink black and top lip painted black as well. Yet he averts his gaze when his eyes fall to the area your hair covers.

"My goodness! You're completely nude!",he exclaims while covering his eyes and you cock your head slightly. 

You float towards him, your hands resting on either side of the door,"Why of course. It saves so much time when I'm not wearing clothes." Your lips are tugged into a smirk and Alastors eyes widen at the sight of your slit like pupils. 

Clearing his throat he looks away from you,"What are you?" He questions while reddening features and you look at him with slight confusion. You push away from the door and lay on your back, in the air, your long locks fall from your breasts.

"Whatever you want me to be.",your tone is hypnotic. When it reaches Alastors ears he wants to turn to you. Yet his will power is damn near made of steel and he shakes the thoughts from his head.

Alastor swallows hard when he realizes what all of this meant and he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He sighs heavily while giving you a dismissive wave,"I summoned you by accident you may leave. I have no need for a succubus." You frown lightly and glance down to the tarp. Floating down you hold back your hair and inhale the blood splattered.

"You were trying to summon a mercenary.",you state and his eyes are curious, yet they still don't look to you. Snapping your fingers a tight black sports bra and boyshort type underwear appears on your figure. Alastor glances to you, despite the skimpy clothing at least is was clothing.

"How did you know?",he inquires and you shrug while pointing to the blood and floating back up on your back. 

"Its suppose to be raccoon blood, not rabbit.",you grin and he internally slaps himself. With an eyeroll his grin shakes on his lips,"Well then thank you for that information. Now you may leave." 

You raise a brow and make your way towards him. His eyes narrow at the closeness yet he can't help but take notice of the red bandaid across your cheek. 

"Once again I'm afraid I cannot leave once summoned.",you grin while tilting your head and turning onto your stomach,"Not without my payment."

You blow him a flirtatious kiss and he feels his heart pound within his chest.

"I am not having intercourse with you.",he states plainly while narrowing his eyes. You chuckle behind your hand with a shrug and a mischievous glint in your eyes.

"Well then we are in quite a situation aren't we Alastor?"

Alastor feels an uneasiness mixed with something else settle in his stomach. 

//She says my name so...well.//

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb  
> updates every monday and or sunday !


End file.
